Henry Mitchell
Henry Mitchell is the mortal husband of Paige Matthews and the father of their three children, the twins Laura and Grace and Henry Mitchell Jr. He worked as a parole officer for the San Francisco police department, which is how he met Paige. As a mortal, Henry often has trouble dealing with magic, but he generally accepts and supports his wife and children and deal with magic in his own way. History Early Life Henry was placed in the care of various families, and since he always moved when he started someone, he developed the fear of becoming attached to others, even if he later overcame it. Meeting Paige Henry met Paige in 2006, when he took care of a teenager who was also a Paige's charge as a future whitelighter. The two felt attracted to each other and over time, they started dating. Paige realized that she really loved Henry after he suffered a gunshot wound and his love awakened in her the power of healing. She revealed to him that she was a witch soon after, and he took it quite well; even though he was confused about some aspects of Paige's life, he was never afraid of her or her life. Marriage Henry asked Paige to marry him on top of the Golden Gate Bridge shortly after the witch Simon Marks tried. Paige and Henry were married at Halliwell Manor with their close relatives and friends When Billie went to warn the sisters of Christy return, Henry pointed out to Paige that she was still Billie's Whitelighter. When the sisters went to reclaim the Magic School , Henry remained at the manor with Leo. He was quite nervous, but his brother-in-law calmed him. The Firestarter When Paige discovered that the young Firestarter Tyler was in danger and back in the foster system, she told Henry that she wanted to take him in as a foster kid. Henry was initially reluctant, as he didn't know how to deal with a magical teenager, but eventually changed his mind after a conversation with the whitelighter Mikelle. She made him realize that despite the fact Tyler was magical, he was still like any other teenager that needed a home and parents who cared about him. Together Paige and Henry then agreed to become Tyler's foster parents. Vision Quest A manifestation of Henry appeared before Billie during her vision quest. Legacy In 2029, Henry was offered the opportunity to lead the parole department in Los Angeles and moved there with Paige. They initially wanted Henry Jr. to move with them, though they ultimately allowed him to stay with his cousins in the manor. The twins decided instead to go to study in Paris. Saving Grace To celebrate their anniversary, Paige decided to surprise Henry by inviting their children to lunch. Unfortunately, Grace had fallen in love with a warlock Luke, who began to tempt her to take her to the side of evil; his manipulations, led Grace to get angry with them and attack them, hurting Henry. Shortly thereafter, Luke appeared and took Grace away with him. At that point the family took stock of the situation and explained to Henry that Luke must have manipulated Grace for months and now he was using magic on her, pushing her to become a warlock, to make her his own for eternity. Since it would have been too dangerous for him to face a warlock, Henry did not go looking with Grace to the rest of the family, and when he learned that Grace had lost her soul by killing another witch and stealing her powers, he collapsed to her knees and burst into to cry. Appearances *Charmed, season 8 *The Closing Chapter *Chosen Chapter 2: The Firestarter *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins (vision quest only) *The Once and Future Evil (Cameo) *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 115: Saving Grace Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Mortals Category:Halliwell Family